


My Angel...Thanks for Letting Me Bless You

by zimmer2d



Series: What if...? [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Guess that song!, Kitchen Sex, What-If, slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: What if Seven made you breakfast?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough week for me, so I wrote some foofy 707 fluff to make me feel better.
> 
> Enjoy!

You decided to take a breather and step outside. You were starting to feel cramped in the small cabin, and even with all of the events the last few hours, you seem to be able to devote a miniscule part of your mind to the party. You tap into the RFA chat room and check in with everyone until Seven calls you from inside.

“I never thought I’d be so excited to look at someone’s back.” You blush a bit, a strangely perverse thought occurs to you and you wonder if he’s watching your back or your ass. Either way…

“So..I made some breakfast just in case we can’t stop,” he tells you, “Come here and let’s eat.”

You remember the last time you ate together; he fed you himself, a light blush on his face, but he smiled as if there was no greater joy than to put food in your mouth. “Are you going to feed me again?” you simper jokingly.

“If you really don’t want to use a spoon, should I feed you with my mouth?” he purrs at you. Even Seven’s digitized voice turns you on as if he’s standing right before you. You bite your lip at his words.

“Since when did you become so bold?”

Seven goes into a heart-warming schpeel about his feelings for you and to come in and eat. He watches you smile; it catches him off guard, but you see him smiling back from the kitchen as you head inside. “Come here, my love,” he says softly. He holds you in his arms, still in just his undershirt and sweats, rubbing his nose along yours. “What were you thinking about out there?”

“Just thinking of you,” you say back. Your hands close around the thin fabric of his shirt as he presses his body into yours. “What are you feeding me this time?”

Seven kisses you quickly, lifting you onto the kitchen counter before placing a plate of French toast in your lap. “I might not make real food for myself,” he chuckles, “but I can actually cook. Here, try it.”

Seven takes a small, rectangular slice and holds it to your mouth. It’s the perfect combination of sweet and fluffy, with just the right amount of cinnamon sugar and syrup. Seven smirks at you, thumbing away the sticky, powdered-sugary syrup that had fallen onto the corner of your mouth. “It is delicious,” you agree, “though I would like it more with some--”

“ _Strawberries_?” he purrs. He leaves you to go to the refrigerator and presents you with a small basket of fresh strawberries and a bowl of whipped cream. “Whatever you want, my lady.”

“You sound like Zen,” you chuckle, taking a plump strawberry and swiping it across the bowl of cream, “though I think I like hearing it come from you better.” You hold the fruit to his lips, watching him take a bite from it while keeping his eyes focused on you. He makes an odd face as he chews the berry. “Something wrong?” you ask him with a frown.

“Hm. I’m not sure this cream is sweet enough,” he says. Seven dips a finger into the whipped confection, and smears it across your lips, then, slowly as he dared to, licks it away with a few pleasured hums against you. “Much better.”

“Really?” you sneer at him. You dip a finger into the whipped cream and blatantly swipe across the side of Seven’s neck. He blushes at you just before you lick and nibble at him, making sure to clean all of him. “ _Mmm_...it’s ok. I’d like it to be a bit sweeter.”

“Oh yeah?” Seven takes a dollop to his finger and licks up the sweet substance, then leans into you, pressing his sticky lips to your sticky lips. He runs the tip of his tongue along your lips and you open for him, tasting whipped cream on his tongue as it wrestles against yours. “Is that better?”

You mind had ground to a halt when his tongue entered your mouth, but as he pulled away to look at you, certain parts of you began to protest loudly in your head. You look him over as he smiles at you. “ _More_ ,” you breathe at him, and you pull him closer to you, delving your tongue into his mouth again.

“ _Mmph_ …” Seven groans into you, taking the plate and placing it on the counter beside you. He pushes your knees apart and settles between them, pulling you a bit closer so that you were just barely on the edge of the wooden countertop. His hands make purchase on the small of your back as yours brush through his unkempt red hair.

Breathing becomes paramount, so you break the kiss, both of you panting heavily. Seven’s golden eyes flick over to the strawberries and whipped cream again. He smirks at it again, taking a bit on his finger once more. “I said I’d feed you with my mouth, right?” he says, lapping at his finger again. He dips his tongue in against yours again, but quickly removes it, then shoves his fingers into a puddle of syrup drizzled on the French toast. He smears it onto your thighs, amber stickiness glistening against your skin. Seven kneels down and swirls his tongue in small circles along your skin, slowly making his way upward, but stopping at the hem of your shorts.

“ _Oh, S-Seven…_ ” you sigh at him. Your eyes flick down at him and a new expression that you haven’t really seen on him ghosts across his face. There was some kind of hunger behind his eyes, a desperate neediness that glittered hopefully at you. You hook your thumbs under your shorts, tugging suggestively at the waistband. “If you hurry, we can have our fun and still catch up to Saeran.”

A brilliant smile breaks across Seven’s face as he pulls you by the waist and hoists you up, wrapping your legs around him. He carries you to the kitchen table, shoving the table decor onto the floor, knowing full well that he has the means to replace it. Gently as he can, he lays you on the smooth wood, his hands running from your shoulders, over your breasts, down your belly, but he hesitates over the thin shorts you wore. “I...I thought we would do this...after we...you know…” he blushes at you. Seven’s hands fidget slightly as his eyes rake over you, “It would be sinful to do this and I haven’t made you my wife before God.”

“Then let’s wait,” you say, “It’s ok. I’ll be here for you when you’re ready to--,”

“ _No_ ,” he tells you firmly, “I...don’t know if I can wait. Who knows how long it’ll take to catch Vanderwood and Saeran? You shouldn’t have to wait that long.”

“Seven?”

He gives you an adorable look of unease. You take his face in your hands and give him a light kiss. “I love you. I want so much to be your wife,” you tell him. Seven blushes, but there’s a sweet smile on his face. “I don’t mind waiting until you can find the truth. What kind of wife would I be if I didn’t support your relationship with your brother?”

“Still…” Seven sighs at you, “I’m not going to wait for this. As soon as we find Saeran, you and I are going to the nearest church and I’m making you mine.”

You kiss him again, a bit firmer than your previous kiss, and you hear him moan against your lips. “I thought you were smarter than that,” you tease, “I’ve _always_ been yours.”

Seven’s hips buck into yours. It’s nice to know that your previous exchange hadn’t deterred his arousal much. “You’re being too cute,” he purrs, “Even if I did wait, you’re making it...difficult…being so... _hngh_...”

“I’m going to be Mrs. 707 no matter what,” you giggle at him, “so do what you must. Just be good to me.”

“Oh God, I will,” he sighs, pressing desperate kisses into your neck, bold hands tugging at your shirt, “yes, I _swear_ I will.” Once he gets your shirt off, Seven ventures lower, marking your skin lightly. He pinches at the clasp of your bra and tosses it onto the mess on the floor, teasing your nipples with his tongue and fingers in tandem. You tug at his shirt, a clear indication that you wanted it off. Seven pulls back and sheds the thin shirt, throwing it into a chair, his glasses soon following.

“Oh my _God_ , Seven…” you sigh up at him. Something about him just now...you don’t know what it is, but something about Seven’s appearance right now is just...everything. With his glasses he was an adorable, cat-loving, Buddha chip-eating hacker. And you loved that, no mistaking it. But seeing him toss off his glasses to look so lovingly at you with his golden eyes, preparing to completely drive you into this wooden table was so manly, so enticing, so...surreal that you couldn’t help the fidgety eagerness of your body.

“I can’t wait either,” he chuckles when he feels your hand flinch on his shoulders, “I hope I can have a confessional before we say our vows.”

You giggle into his neck as he resumes kissing you. “You can always confess your sins to me. I can’t do much about them, but if it makes you feel better…”

Seven’s kisses falter as he laughs into the bend of your neck, sending tingles across your skin. “I love you,” he says, “So much. God sent you to me, I’m sure now. And I’m so grateful. I’ll do my best for you ok? Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“Make love to me,” you mewl into his ear. A visible shiver ripples down his spine as he nods and tucks his hands under the waistband of your shorts, catching the hem of your underwear and pulling them off also. His hands glide over your skin, taking in the feel of your body for the first time. He kisses here and there, trailing upward until he reaches your lips and takes his dear sweet time there before an uncomfortable moan escapes him.

“Sorry,” he apologizes when he pulls away, “my pants…”

“Oh, dear,” you simper as you sit up and hook a finger into his waistband to pull him closer, “You poor thing. Let me get these mean old pants off, hm?”

“Mmm, you’re being too cute again,” Seven smirks down at you, watching you free his hardened member from his sweats while he strokes your hair. You can feel the heat of anticipation and excitement emanating from him. A tiny blush sprinkled along his cheeks and nose and a soft, a caring look in his eyes…

“You should see yourself, darling,” you purr, “you look even cuter than Elly right now.”

Seven chuckles and leans in for another kiss, pushing you back down gently and distracting you for a moment as he slides his hard cock against your folds, intensifying your arousal for him. He groans against you, revelling in the feeling of you; your sensitive place against his, your hands roaming freely along his body. No place was off limits for you; you never lingered over any one particular spot. Seven is the same. His lips wander away to appreciate every inch of your skin, giving an equal amount of time to each spot as long as he deemed necessary.

Before long, though, he pulls back and stares lustily at you (though you have reason to believe his vision is blurred without his glasses when he gives a slight squint that makes you giggle). “Are you ready?” he whispers at you. You nod at him, taking his hand in yours. He’s trembling already, but you stroke the back of his hand encouragingly, light squeezes that he returns calming him down quite a bit.

With his free hand, he lines his cock up to your entrance, hesitating for just a moment. He slowly pushes in, watching your blurred reactions for any signs of discomfort. Your eyes roll back and you squeeze harder on his hand, your empty hand curling into a fist and scraping along the wood. “ _Hgnh_...Oh, _Seven_ …” you moan at him. He smiles back at you, caressing your cheek softly.

“Saeyoung,” he says, “Call me that, p-please.” He stumbles a little on his words when you pulsate around him. He draws back slightly, almost immediately missing your warm snugness, then pushes back in, a blissful moan on his lips.

“ _S_ - _Saeyoung_...mm...m-more... _please_ …” you groan pathetically. Whether it was because you said his given name or because you wanted more from him, you don’t know, but Saeyoung buries himself sharply to the hilt, causing your breath to hitch on a breathy ‘ _yes_ ’ that makes him shudder.

He establishes a clumsy rhythm, trying to feel so many things at once. Your sex, your breasts, your ass, your thighs...but also several emotions were vying for his attention: excitement, concern for your comfort, self-doubt of his performance, and back to excitement. It’s hard for you to get a handle on him, so you slow him down. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles, “It’s just...I’ve never--”

“ _Shh_ …” you say, pressing a finger to his lips to silence him. “Don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of chances to get it down. Don’t ruin the fun by trying to be perfect the first time. I want to learn your desires slowly, ok?” Saeyoung looks blankly at you for a moment, then his lips come crashing down on yours. “Just... _mm_...just focus on what you...oh, _yeah_...on what you feel right now. Just focus on me.”

“It’s all I’ve been doing for a while now,” he smiles into you, his trademark tease back in his voice. You smile back, feeling him recompose himself into a smoother, steadier rhythm. He takes his hands and laces them in yours, pinning them to the table near your head. “Oh... _mmm_ , _yes_...oh, this feels _so good_ …” he whines. Saeyoung’s head falls back as he pumps into you, his breath deep and heady. You’re glad to see this side of him and you look forward to seeing it through the eyes of being his wife. “D-does it feel good...for you?”

“It feels...unghh! _Oh my God, yes_!” you tried to respond but your lover had found a very sensitive spot inside you that had you rolling your hips to make him touch it again. Saeyoung gives a sharp thrust, nailing that particular spot and you scream his name out in a long, drawn out scream, arching your back into him.

“Oh, God,” he growls, “Th-that had to be...the sexiest thing I’ve never seen.” He repeats the action, holding your hips as he experiments with speeds and depths, each motion a pleasant surprise to you. He’s getting comfortable with you, and tries touching you elsewhere. He flicks at your nipples, squeezes them, rubs at your clit...each new thing exciting you both. “I love you,” he reaffirms, “I love you so much. I want... _yes_...I want to make you happy, start a family with you...do every-- _ah_!--everything together. Just you…”

“S-Saeyoung…” you whimper. You don’t know if you can last too much longer. The man obviously had no idea what he had going for him, and he was bringing you too close to the edge for you to form a complete thought.

“Are you cumming, sweetheart?” he pants at you, holding your cheek gently,  “Am I going to make you cum? Will... _damn_ that feels good...will you let me cum with you?”

“Yes, _yes_...cum with me…” you beg, taking his hand and sucking salaciously on his fingers before positioning them at your clit, “Touch me there and... _ah_! I’ll cum just for you.”

Your name falls from his lips in a broken moan as he obeys you. He circles the aching nub, forcing shockwave after shockwave to pulse through your bodies as you tighten your walls around him with every stroke. “ _Hngh_...oohhh, yes..yes, yes, _yeeesss_...oh, I’m...so good...tightening...cock... _AAANNGGGHHH_!” Saeyoung cums heavily inside you, cock throbbing deep within, with you stuttering his name not even a second later as you cum. Your hips buck against each other as the remainder of your orgasms subside, leaving you intensely satisfied and boneless.

“Mmm…” Saeyoung collapses on top of you, though he balances himself to keep his full weight off of you. “Guess I’ll have to think of new ways to please you now.”

A languid smirk spreads along your lips, “Me too. Can’t let you do all the work. But for now, that can wait.” You take Saeyoung’s face in your hands and direct his attention to you. “Let’s go find Saeran first.”

He plants a soft kiss on your lips, wrapping his arms around you and holding you tighter against his flushed body. “Thank you,” he whispers, “I wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. You’re my everything now and I promise to make you proud of me.”

“I’m already proud of you,” you tell him. Saeyoung smiles again, then leads you to the bedroom to get cleaned and dressed to go after his brother. “Guess we’ll take breakfast with us,” you shrug playfully.

You load your things into the car, but before you could even buckle your seatbelt, Saeyoung’s lips cover yours with an unparalleled eagerness that surprises you, with lots of breathy moans and tongue. “I love you too,” you sigh at him when he releases you with a blushing smile.

“I knew you’d get it.”


End file.
